


The White Lies We Whisper In the Dead of Night

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark Dipper, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Magic, Manipulation, Older Characters, Paranoia, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 17:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you love me?"<br/>"Do you trust me?"<br/>"You didn't answer my question..." The man whispered against the other's chest.<br/>"Nor you mine."<br/>"I do."<br/>"Exactly."<br/>The demon smirked in the dark, protectively (possessively?) drawing in the young man. He inhaled the scent of the mortal and sighed deeply. Nothing pleased the being more than the white lies they whispered under tangles sheets and blankets. Even if he was spinning most of the lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpyroForLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpyroForLife/gifts).



> SEVIRRA TI, MROTS A EKIL.

   _ **"It's been a while." The familiar voice called out to him from the darkness. The man suppressed a shiver.**_

_**"What do you want?" His voice came out horse, it having gone dry from the lack of drinking he had done those last few days.** _

_**"Now, now. Is that any way to talk to your old** _ **_puppeteer?"_ **

* * *

  Dipper sat up with a gasp. He could still feel the cold claws digging into his mind, and he sat up to make sure that the stickiness on his back wasn't blood.

  It was indeed sweat.

  Thankfully.

  Even as a twenty three year old, he dreaded nights where he could only dream in ink and ciphers. It usually meant something was coming. The brunette man rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and, despite it being nearly midnight, slid out of his bed. Like a phantom, he walked through the hallway of the Mystery Shack, and descended down the steps to get to the living room. It was rather quiet around without Stanley, who had moved to Las Vegas to 'make it rich before he kicked the bucket.' 

  He recalled Mabel scoffing at the idea, seeing how he was a healthy eighty four year old.

  _Mabel..._ Dipper let his eyes flutter shut as his fingertips graced the soft alpaca wool of one of her forgotten sweaters no one had bothered to move. It was rather hard for him to accept that she wasn't here anymore. A large hand was placed on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly at the touch.

  "Couldn't sleep?"

  Dipper mutely shook his head at Stanford. Stanford patted his back, trying to comfort the younger man and fellow oddity.

  "Wanna watch that late night mystery show with me?" Dipper asked as he clicked on the television. 

  "Sure thing." Ford smiled, going to sit on the couch. Dipper was about to join him, only to get an odd feeling in his stomach. He turned his brown eyes towards the darkened kitchen. Ford seemed unfazed.

  "Do you want something to eat or drink?" Dipper asked his great uncle, eyes never leaving the eerie darkness.

  "I'm fine."

  "Alright."

  Dipper inched to the pitch black room, dread filling his soul. He could faintly hear whispers that grew as he neared. He hesitantly stuck his hand through the doorway, feeling nothing. From behind him, Stanford cleared his throat. "You alright kid?"

  Dipper didn't reply, instead just stepping in to blindly search for the fridge to grab an apple. He stumbled over a chair, and rolled, landing on his knee with his arms in the air. "I'M ALIVE!"

  He faintly heard Stanford laugh, as he stood up, to open the fridge. He opened the clean crisper, and reached in to grab an apple. He stood up straight, and bit into the green fruit. As he was about to shut the door, something rammed into him and slammed the door shut. With an _oof!_ he dropped the apple and it rolled towards the hardly lit living room. It stopped right on the edge of light the t.v. gave off. Ford clicked on the light.

  "Dipper?"

  Dipper opened his mouth to reply but the thing put a small over his mouth. He heard a female voice, quietly _shh_ him. He knew that shush. He grinned as he stuck his tongue out and licked the woman's hand.

  Just as Ford turned the lights on, one Mabel Pines howled in disgust as she whipped off her brother's saliva on his cheek. "That's so gross Dipper!"

  "It's nice to see you too dumb-dumb." He chuckled.

  "What are you doing here? Why are you here so early?" Ford rubbed at his eyes.

  "Well I just got back from Europe with Paz this morning and I thought it would be fun if I sat in my room until you two woke up for breakfast, but NO! You were up, but I was stuck in the kitchen!"

  Like a storm, Mabel Pines had come back from her year anniversary with Pacifica Northwest, from Europe. And as usual, Dipper Pines was never wrong about something coming; even if he was wrong as to whether or not it had evil intentions. Dipper laughed, pushing away from his twin.

  "How was your month in Europe?"

  "IT WAS SUPER AMAZE BALLS BRO-BRO! Oh I have so many pictures to show you! I even got the information of this group of nerds, you might like." Mabel sat criss-cross applesauce as she pulled out her phone to show him a picture of three guys (all of which were fairly attractive) who we're working on some sort of paranormal device. "They're from Germany and their accents were hella thick, but they speak fluent English, so talkin' to 'em about stuff shouldn't be too hard."

  "Auch wenn ich Deutsch zu verstehen? Und sprechen Sie?" Dipper chuckled.

  "That doesn't count! THAT'S SELF TAUGHT GOOGLE TRANSLATE GERMAN DIP." Mabel playfully punched his arm.

  "Hey, ow!" Dipper rubbed his arm as he laughed at the childlike persona his twin had kept all these years. _See, growing up never meant growing up._

Ford chuckled, before picking up Dipper's discarded apple and throwing it outside. "Well Dipper and I were about to watch television. Care to join us?"

  "It's pretty late. We should all try sleeping." Mabel squinted at the men before shaking her head.

  "I guess..." The youngest brunette shrugged. "I'm not all that tired."

  "Bed, now." Alpha twin Mabel pointed to the stairs, and Sir Dippn' Sauce complied. As he headed up the step he heard the whispering again.

  Ford clicked the t.v. off, and came to stand behind the man, who had paused at the foot of the stair case. He pat his back, snapping Dipper out of it, before slipping into the bathroom. With a shake of his head, he began to walk up to his room again. As he got to his room, the whispering grew in volume, but he assumed it was in his head.

  It was still dark in the hallway so he tripped over the last step, and landed with a yelp. He rubbed his head, standing as he continued his journey to his room. When he opened the door, he noticed it was oddly cold.

  "Back so soon?"


	2. Tar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rat ni nword.

  The door slammed behind him and the lights turned on of their free will. Dipper recoiled.

  In all of his triangular glory, hovered Bill Cipher, surrounded by his monochrome. The triangle tsked. "Oh come on Pine Tree. You really didn't think I'd be gone forever did you? I'm not as slow as Time Baby."

  The man didn't reply, instead backing up towards his door. Grasping the handle behind his back, he found it was locked. Glaring he let go of the handle. "How long have I been asleep?"

  "I'd say five hours."

  "The stairs..." Dipper put a hand over his mouth in horror. When he tripped, that must have been Bill's doing... What if his body had slipped down the steps unresponsive and corpse like?  What would Mabel think?

  "Woah kid. That's morbid, even for you... SPEAKING OF MORBID! I have a little proposition for you." Bill would have been smirking if his mouth wasn't his eye. "You've become such a paranoid little meat suit as of late. How would you like me to help with that?"

  "What's in it for you?" Dipper squinted at the demon who turned from him to face the window. "And why would I want _your_ help? I'm fine the way I am."

  "Are you?" Bill snapped and suddenly the man was falling into what seemed to be an endless black void. His eyes got wide, but he didn't give Bill the satisfaction of hearing him scream. Dipper groaned when he landed on his back, otherwise fine. He sat up and examined his surroundings.

* * *

 

  _**"DIPPER PLEASE, CALM DOWN!" Tears were streaking down Mabel's rosy cheeks as their father tried to to pry the thirteen year old off of her. Dipper was currently in the midst of having a night terror.**_

_**Dipper blinked, going limp in his dad's arms. "Mabel...? I-I-"** _

_**The younger Pines twin wrested himself from his father and ran to his room, slamming the door before locking it.** _

* * *

 

Dipper's breath hitched. That was the third day after coming home from Gravity Falls. He couldn't explain it to their parents so he ended up with weekly counselling.

* * *

 

   _ **Tightly pressing his hands over his ears, Dipper tried to block out the insults. It had no effect, though.**_

_**He could still hear them.** _

_**His shoulders slumped, hands falling to his sides in fists, as he straightened up. "What did I even do to you people?"** _

_**The other eighth graders ignored him, laughing at something one of them had called him under their breath. Dipper snarled. Without thinking he walked up to the nearest one, the one that made fun of him for not getting any Valentines all those years ago, and decked him. It was silent as the bully fell, blood spurting from his nose. The brunette shook off the other's blood with apparent disgust, before walking away before the kid could recover.** _

_**He skipped classes the rest of the day.** _

* * *

 

   "What does any of this have to do with-"

* * *

 

   _ **"Dipper, maybe you should go to Gravity Falls with Mabel this summer." It wasn't a question.**_

_**"Why?" Dipper frowned at his English project, not looking at his mother, knowing she probably looked mad he had asked.** _

_**"It's not good for you to spend so much time cooped up in your room! Besides we already brought the tickets. You're going back next month the day school ends."** _

_**He stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "That isn't fair, mom! I don't want to go back!"** _

_**"Why not?" His mother sighed. "You seemed so happy there, and to be frank, ever since you left, you've become more irritable."** _

_**"I HATE GRAVITY FALLS!" Dipper bellowed, subconsciously crumpling up his paper. "I HATE THAT SUMMER, AND I HATE YOU FOR FORCING ME TO GO THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE."** _

_**His vision got blurry, and he looked down at his ruined assignment. His vision cleared briefly as tears fell. "I hate it."** _

* * *

 

"Are you really?" Bill asked as the memory of the ninth grade Dipper vanished. After that, his fate had been sealed, and he was stuck in Gravity Falls for the rest of high school.

  Bill stuck his hand out, blue flames erupting around his little fingers. "All I want is a little help."

  Ever the skeptic, Dipper drew his hand to his chest. "No. Helping you can't ever be good. All you do is make things difficult."

  Bill retracted his hand. "Think about it."

  Sitting up with a gasp, he found he was in his bed. Throwing the covers off, he took a few shaky steps to the door of his bedroom before falling to his knees. Feeling frustrated with himself, he forced his exhausted body to function enough to get him out the door. He let out a sigh. It was bright out, so he didn't have to worry about being to lazy to turn the lights on. Stumbling down the steps he caught the sent of pancakes.

  His stomach roared loudly, alerting Mabel he was there before she saw him. She chuckled. "Good morning bro-bro. How'd you sleep?"

  "I didn't."

  "Dude, you collapsed on the stair case, snoring. I had to carry you're scrawny behind to bed." Mabel shook her spatula at Dipper. 

  "Bill." Dipper breathed out. "I saw Bill."

  Mabel's smile vanished, her lips pulling into a thin line briefly, before a worried, awkward smile pushed its way to the surface. She laughed shakily. "You mean like in a nightmare? Dip, he can't ge-"

  Dipper shook is head, sitting down at the kitchen table. Ford walked in from getting the newspaper. Mabel looked at her twin, jutting her head at their great uncle, she silently asked if they should tell Ford. 

  "Morning." Dipper whispered. "Hey um, Ford?"

  "Morning to you too kids. Sure thing Dipper, what do you need?" Ford sat down across from the youngest Pines. 

  "I-it's about Bill." Dipper winced as Ford's hand tightened around the newspaper, crinkling and ripping it beyond reading comfortably. "He's back."

  "Not for long he isn't." Ford muttered, standing up and walking out. "I'll be in the study."

  Seeing how only Dipper knew where that was, he'd have to bring him provisions to ensure he didn't die down there as he worked out a plan without knowing the details. The young man sighed, standing to grab Ford a plate of fresh pancakes, with blueberries on the side. Quickly he snatched up a fork and butter knife. Kissing his sister on the cheek, he went to go deliver the food to the older man. He had three coffee pots down there, so he felt like he'd be alright when it came to coffee.

  Going to the old gift shop, he typed the pin into the vending machine and walked down the steps carefully. Once in the elevator, he pressed the button for '2'. Going down to floor two, he opened the door, leaving it open. "You left without breakfast."

  "I could have gotten it later, Dipper. This is important." Ford waved a dismissive hand, already working on a device. 

  Dipper rolled his eyes. "So is staying healthy, especially at you age."

  "Fine, fine." Ford spun around to accept the plate. Taking the silverware from Dipper, he cut into the pancakes. "What did Bill want anyway?"

  "I'm not sure. I wasn't really interested and told him to back off." 

  Ford hummed in approval, taking only a few bites of breakfast before getting to work again. Standing there awkwardly, Dipper picked at his birthmark. With a clear of his throat he (barely) got his great uncle's attention again. "Do you need anything else or are you going to be fine until lunch?"

  "I'll be fine. But I want you to be careful... If Bill sought you out specifically, then you have something he wants." Ford paused, looking up at Dipper. "What did he offer?"

  "Nothing important..." The man shrugged, as if Bill's words weren't bothering him. Dipper quickly left the room.

~~~~  
  Rubbing his face Dipper sat on the couch with Mabel. Some boring rom-com was playing, but he needed the distraction.  However he hadn't anticipated it being so boring he would fall asleep.

  Or maybe it was the demon that hovered before him who was to blame.

  Dipper groaned, pinching himself. He didn't wake up, so he let out an irritated sigh. "What?"

  Bill floated without saying anything. It was unusual.

  The  demon snapped and suddenly a foul smelling, black substance started to fill the room. The room seemed to get smaller and the inky muck continued to rise and bubble. The second it touched him, he realized he couldn't get out. By now the substance was to his chest. Could he drown in his mindscape? If the answer was yes, he was going to drown in tar. 

  He struggled, but he only sank deeper.


	3. What Have You Done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fell behind on school work and I have exams this week, so I'm sorry for the short update.

  Mabel chuckled as she felt Dipper lean on her shoulder. She laid her head on his, continuing to watch her show peacefully. 

  Despite the threat of Bill Cipher's return looming overhead, no more stupid triangle nonsense had popped up all day. The brunette was relieved for such a little thing. Almost everything about today was great, normal. The only thing she doubted would happen is Ford coming up for more than a bathroom break.

  Her eyes fluttered to Dipper not a second later. Her little brother was trembling, and she got off of him, to gently shake him.

  Nothing.

  Dipper's trembling turned into violent thrashes, accompanied by him gripping his forehead as he screamed. Mabel shook, and called out to him, finding him unresponsive. A loud chorus of footsteps from the deep depths of the house could be heard faintly over Dipper's pained screams and her own frantic shouts for help or for the unconscious man to wake up.

  "What happened?" Ford asked, going over to the writhing Dipper immediately. Mabel backed up, giving them space.

  "We were watching t.v. and Dipper fell asleep... Not too long after he started shaking really bad and- "Mabel gestured to her brother, who was calmer now, but still trembling noticeably as Ford opened his eye and shone a light in it. "- ** _THIS_** happened. I don't know what's wrong."

  With a gasp, Dipper began to cough, his face turning pink in the lack of proper breathing.

  Mabel was soon patting his back, and looking relieved he was at least awake now. 

  "Are you alright?" Ford asked the second Dipper had caught his breath. 

  Dipper was quiet for a moment, before shoving past the two of them with an icy, "I'm fine."

  Mabel shared a look with Ford, as Dipper ran up the stairs. Mabel opened her mouth to ask something, only to have Ford sigh, heading back towards the basement. Furrowing her eyebrows, the young female stood up and went to check on her brother.Climbing the stairs two by two, she found herself pausing outside his door. 

  "I most certainly don't!" Dipper muttered from behind the door.

  A pause, before Dipper spoke again.

  "I'm not! I don't!"

  With a frown, Mabel knocked on the door and opened the door slowly. "Dipper? Everything okay?"

  "Yes, I'm fine."

  "You aren't acting like yourself."

  "Aren't I?"

  "No. No, you aren't."

  "Hmm..." Dipper closed his eyes in thought, putting his hand to his chin in thought. He muttered something under his breath, yet again that day. "I'm fine Mabes, just a little wired."

  "What was that about?"

  Without missing a beat, "What was what about?"

  "All of that. The screaming, the harsh tone with Ford, the talking to yourself... This isn't like you and I'm worried you aren't fine." Mabel moved inside his room, closing the door. 

  Dipper's brown eyes trained on her hands. 

  "I'm just stressed out, alright? Bill paranoia and such..."

  "Is that really it?" Mabel stepped closer. Dipper stepped back.

  "You're hiding something." Mabel's eyes widened at the realization. She had ignored Dipper's needs when they were younger, but she was trying to be better now. "What did you do?"

  "What makes you think I've done anything. I haven't...!" Dipper glared at his older sister. "You don't trust me."

  Holding her hands out in surrender, Mabel shook her head slowly, never letting her eyes stray from her younger brother, who continued to back up until he hit a wall. She stayed where she was. "I never said that."

  "You're thinking it."

  "No, I'm not."

  "Liar!"

  "Dipper-" Mabel took a step closer.

  "Don't!" Dipper shouted. She froze, backing up a little.

  "You aren't alight, Dippin' Dots. Let me help you." Mabel pleaded. "Please."

  "There's nothing to help!"

  "What happened Dipper?"

  "NOTHING MABEL!"

  That was a lie, and she was going to prove it.


End file.
